Kiera-B351
|affiliation= * |rank= |Weapons= M395 Designated Marksmen Rifle |specialty= *Markmenship *Sniper *Lone-Recon-Stealth-Assasination Operations |battles=*Unknown operations(Thanks to ONI) *Fall of Reach *Battle of Earth *Battle of Requiem(also Second Battle of Requiem) |status= Active |class= * }} Kiera-B351 was a SPARTAN-III Commando of Special Warfare Command, attached to SPECWAR/Group Three. she now served as SPARTAN-IV onboard UNSC Infinity =History= Early life When she's born on Chi Ceti IV, the Covenant already attacked the Chi Ceti IV colony, she lived with her parents until she's 5, where she moved to Reach, but before that, she has already manage to survive under hostile territory with her dad, her mom died when she's 3, her dad died right before he manage to enter the transport ship to Reach, when she reached Reach, 2 ONI agents claimed to be her Uncles picked her up, when they entered the ONI agents' car, she claimed that they aren't her uncles, but a military intelligence agency, because she doesn't have any uncles and they are looking to their phone almost every 5 minutes. the agents admit to her that they are ONI agents and they are recruiting candidates for SPARTAN-III Program, and explain what are the things she'd find in the Program, which she agree on one condition, that she's allowed to grow her hair after the haircut, which the agents allowed SPARTAN Program In the program, she is considered as normal recruits like other nothing special, until the time where firearms training conducted. she's one of the best Marksmen & Sniper in the class, not just because of accuracy, but also because of her stealthiness, she's also known for her unusual guerrilla tactics, extreme patience, she also use different technique in using a pistol, known as Center Axis Relock(CAR for short), but she is at her best when using DMR & SMG as the sidearm, even after augmentation, she still pick this loadout because of it's versatility, with that MCPO Mendez, who were SCPO at the time, said that she was "A shame, not because she's not good, but she's not in SPARTAN-II Program" Career She did many mission for ONI, most of them are low-profile-high-value assassination which make her fond of suppressor for the weapons she have, and all of the works is done by herself, after doing such missions, she's always put into stasis in cyrosleep, plus the fact every mission require slipspace travel, which makes her way younger than it must. Then, in 2552, she participated in Battle of Reach. in 2555, she join SPARTAN-IV program and participated in First and Second Battle of Requiem as a recon support. Further details will be added. Appearance Kiera has quite an appealing body and face, she has pale white skin, brown straight hair tied into a ponytail, though she left some to cover her forehead, and black eyes. She's taller than most human as most SPARTAN is, but she's considerably shorter than most other Spartan, with only 6 feet, 5.55 inches tall, though at first it seems to be disadvantage, it proves otherwise since she's smaller than most Spartans, making her harder to hit, easier to go to small spaces, and quite agile compared to most Spartans. Mental Report Personality Kiera is loner, she usually make a distance between crowds and noises, but some Marines and ODST that have meet her in the battlefield said she's much more a human than most Spartans. some times a bit emotional, she manage to control herself and outperform every mission she has done, there's a sarcastic side of her sometimes even though she is mostly cold-hearted killing machine knowing almost no mercy. Creative by nature, she has a lot of sketches about weapons and stealth fighter ships, some of her designs has been noted by UNSC as a source of inspiration for future weapon development. Kiera also is one of the most tactical Spartan in history, showing her capability to instantly analyse the battle she's going to face and form a big picture of how she going take it RelationshipCategory:Beta Company No known relationship yet Equipment Weapon M395 DMR : A gas operated bullpup marksmen rifle made by Misriah Armory, it can be used as a light sniper although lack the one hit kill to shielded enemies and Promethean Watchers, but it is also able to be an accurate suppression weapon system, the weapon is so versatile, making it's a weapon of Kiera's choice, she usually equip it with suppressor M20 SMG : A SMG with 60 rounds magazine and high rate of fire making this weapon a perfect complement to any accurate rifles available, not counting it's lightweight nature and ability to be dual wielded, Kiera usually bring 2 of these SMGs and equip them with suppressor SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle : This semi auto, high caliber, anti material sniper rifle is only used for specific missions requiring great distances, high penetration, confirm kill missions, she usually equip it with suppressor Armor MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V B MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor GEN2/Custom - She always changes her armor from time to time